Taken
by akamerah
Summary: dedicated for Fangrai-Forever. chapter 2, Prompt #96 : In which Lightning can't decide if she wants to punch Fang in the face or kiss her until she is breathless. (with a twist). Rated M for such and such. R
1. Taken

Almost in a hurried fashion, she stumbled through the door- after fumbling about her keys. Damn her arm fucking hurts.

It was late.

But in actuallity it's still rather early considering her line of work. She wasn't about to complain- isn't the type to. So instead she heads straight to the bathroom, wincing when she took off her uniform. Really, taking off clothes shouldn't hurt this bad.

She eased into the shower of warm water- and bit back a groan all the while cleaning herself. Usually she'd take just a couple of minutes, but for tonight- she really wanted to, no- needed a long, long one.

So after finishing, she gently stepped into the bath tub that she'd filled earlier. Cherishing the warmth, she rested her head – half submerged. What time is it again..? It should be a little past midnight by now.

Usually she wouldn't bother thinking about time at all, since Serah would most likely be asleep everytime she comes home from work.

But Serah's not here now.

At least not in this house, no. Moved out to live with her beloved fiancee for a while now. No, it's not Serah she's thinking about- no.

It's those emerald eyes that she longs to see, especially on nights such as this one. Emerald eyes that is away on work until who knows when.

Etro, thinking about the Pulsian beauty had her _this_ riled up- sometimes she herself can't really accept it. To be so tied to another, she never really understood.

But it happened anyway. And it felt all the while wonderful. All the while wonderful indeed.

Fang is every bit as stubborn as her- if not more. But every inch as loving. And gentle, and kind, and giving- really, she can go all night. ..Speaking of all night- Lightning groans inwardly. This was not a good thought to dwell on- especially this long without her partner.

And so she gives in, and moved her hands towards her abdomen.

She wasn't the type to waste time- cut to the chase, as she would often say. And it also applies to.. other things, so to speak. Desperate, she huffs and sucks in a deep breath, and it was done. She lied there for a while longer, collecting herself and trying to actually muster the willpower to stand up and get dressed- the water was getting cold.

So she did just that, and dried herself. She was beyond tired, but even after an hour of tossing and turning, she couldn't sleep at all.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Fang crept in the house slowly- her night was enjoyable to say the least. The hunt was a success, and the guys had dragged her into a bar to celebrate.

One drink. That's what she had told them.

She should really stop saying empty words like that, she smirked to herself. Fang's pretty sure she's not drunk, hence the perfectly executed trip up the stairs- but she is a bit buzzed. Just a tad.

The door creaked open, and she immediately let out a soft sigh.

Lightning was still awake. Well, barely.

So she crept on the edge of the bed, where Lightning lied on her side- and just stared.

Even in the dim lights of their room, Fang could make out the bluest fucking eyes she has ever lied eyes upon. She feels so unworthy sometimes, it's not even funny.

Fang let her hand wander to Lightning's cheeks, downing in the softness of her hair. They didn't speak a word, no. They hadn't seen each other in almost a month. Fang was sure she'd be babbling about anything and everything when they meet again, but now- all words were lost, and she was lost. Lost in those eyes, that expression, that soft lips that she could just-

She didn't even realize when she had bent down to nuzzle Lightning's nose- kissed her eyes. She smelled so good.

Lightning didn't move, she just stayed still. Fang moved back a little so she could see better. And although she was happy that they are together again, she doesn't really like what she saw. Lightning looked tired, in fact, she looked very tired. Surely this wasn't caused by a day's event. Why she was still up, Fang didn't know.

"you don't look so good." Fang started.

"don't i? ..but you look good. That's good." Lightning half smiled.

" you should really get to sleep, Light. It's late. We'll catch up tomorrow, okay?" And with that Fang moved away, wanting to get cleaned up, but a hand shot up to prevent her from doing so.

" .. Fang. " Lightning's thumb brushed circles on her hand- and she shivered.

Dare she look back, she thought. The answer was fairly evident to her.

So Fang didn't waste any second. And those eyes. Those fucking eyes.

She was going to be a proper fucking adult, too. Lightning looks halfway to a coma, and damnit she was going to let her rest.

That went out the window, then. And so did the rest of their clothes. Not out the window though- but you'd already know that.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

There was a gentleness in the way Fang touched her tonight. By no means, Lightning is not fragile. She could say the same about Fang.

But the way Fang handled her was beyond that, beyond fragility. And when she started to shake and quiver, Fang just held her there. Sometimes, she feels so unworthy, it's not even funny.

And when her hand curls and stills in just the right spot, Lightning rushed in two harsh breaths, and let out a soft moan.

It took her just a minute to settle herself- and Fang was still holding her. How gentle. It was awfully charming.

She liked doing things fast. It wasn't just for her namesake, she just doesn't like wasting time. But tonight, in all this melancholy, she will let herself be taken like this. Slowly, gently- lovingly.

And she'd let Fang take her, again and again.

She wouldn't have it any other way.

**AN** : first story woo. And first semi smut, I suppose- if this can even be considered smut, lol. This just started as a thought I had when I got back home feeling half dead. And the rest is history.

Will probably jut down stories here when muse hits, but anyway.. thanks for reading, and- Reviews are warmly welcomed.


	2. Lucky

It was a morning like any other- in fact, it was a really good morning. It was her day off and Fang stretched out her arms, she stopped though- when a sliver of pink hair caught her eyes.

Oh yes, it's always a good day, she thought as she grins widely.

That is, until Vanille and Hope gave them a surprise visit. And why was that bad, hm? I mean Vanille is her sister- and Hope is.. well- she has grown soft for the boy, as did Lightning.

Why her day is completely and horribly ruined is due to the fact that Vanille and Hope came by to tell them a completely dapper news.

They are dating. Have been _for a while_ now, in fact.

What. The. Flying. Fuck.

she knew they were close- but fucking dating?!

Vanille slipped the news almost non challantly, sipping her cup of tea and all that. Her eyes immediately darted over to Hope, who was also holding his cup of tea, but in a totally different manner. And then there was Lightning- calm and collected as always.

_Did Light already know?_

The thought that Lightning knew and didn't tell her fueled Fang's rage even further- and then there's this setup! Fang was sure that Vanille chose to include Lightning along with this news breaking, she was sure- so sure. Because Lightning is the only one who can stop her, after all. That clever minx of a sister.

It won't stop her from trying to rip Hope's head from his shoulder though.

" YOU WHAT?!" she stood up.

" You heard me, me and Hope are dating now." Said Vanille, eyes never leaving Fang's.

Snarling, Fang went around to where Hope was sitting. Hope didn't move even though he knew what was coming. Was it bravery or cowardice, Fang didn't give a shit.

Of course, the blow never landed- as Lightning was there to stop her.

" Fang," she said, meeting Fang's heated gaze. She lowered her own hand that had caught Fang's.

" Move, Light. Now." Fang didn't let out, she felt betrayed.

" Hope, Vanille. I think you should go for now. I'll deal with her." Lightning didn't let out either, eyes fixated on blazing eyes boring through her.

Silently, she was glad that Fang is not a L'Cie right now. If she still was, this would probably trigger her to be Ragnarok.

* * *

Both parties looked at each other- and after a silent deliberation, left their house.

When the hum of Hope's velocycle was nowhere to be heard, Lightning finally spoke.

" Fang- you-"

" You knew, didn't you?" Fang growled, her snarl still deeply in place.

"… Vanille told me."

Fang threw up her hands up and laughed mirthlessly.

" You knew. Of course you knew." She raked her head roughly.

" Vanille didn't want me to say anything, Fang. And I thought it was something you needed to hear from her, not me."

".. I can't believe this."

" Fang. I know you're angry right now, but I-"

" .. angry? Angry!? Oh I'm not angry at all- I'm fucking amazing. And don't give me a fucking speech about family shit because I don't need it. Especially from you. "

"…."

What she said made sense, of course it did. It was Lightning, after all. She knows it wasn't her call- but it still frustrates the fuck out of her.

She can't breathe. She needs to get out of here- as much as she loves Lightning, she doesn't want to see her right now.

So she left.

And as if Lightning could read her mind, she didn't follow her.

Good.

* * *

Fang arrived at the woods rather quickly, thanks to her mad dash and heavy stomping.

It was still noon, but even then- beasts still lurk in this part of Gran Pulse. Not the big ones, but still. Beasts they were.

And beasts she shall slay.

She was glad she had the decency to bring her lance- although using her fists would prove her just as deadly.

One by one, they fell lifelessly. Fang herself wasn't completely unscathed either- having to fight an entire pack of gorgonopsids on her own. Her moves were careless, fueled by rage and rage alone.

She hated to admit it, but she was tired. At least physically. She doesn't have to think when she's fighting- when she's slaying. It was her escape.

After slaying a particular big gorgonopsid, she stuck her lance to the ground, and latched onto it like a crutch. Damn, she wasn't tired- she was exhausted.

To her luck, more kept coming her way- perhaps these beasts have feelings, she thought. All trying to get the monster who killed off their family.

A particularly speedy gorgonopsid managed to get behind her and it was purely thanks to her instinct that she also managed to swat it away. And at that moment she saw it.

A sliver of pink hair.

_What_-

A zing of metal snapped her out of her thoughts and before she know it, Lightning was there in front of her- fighting the beasts off by herself.

So she did follow her. Fang didn't know if she wants to punch her or kiss her for doing so.

* * *

After finishing the last one of the pack, Lightning huffed before retracting her gunblade and putting it back in the holster.

Walking back, she didn't even spare a glance at Fang.

" Wait. Light-"

" You had it under control, I get it." She didn't even look at her.

And she left.

Fang stood there for a while longer- and when she looked back up, Lightning was gone.

She let out something akin to a laugh and a sob. Lightning had followed her.

Lightning.

_Her _Lightning_._

And at that moment she recalled all their moments together- good and bad. The kisses they shared, the comforting words. Everything.

And then she realized that she wasn't mad anymore.

She was sad.

Incredibly so, in fact.

She had let her anger get the best of her, yet again.

At this moment she couldn't really care less about Vanille and Hope dating. She had hurt them, she was sure. They weren't exactly scott free- But Lightning didn't deserve her anger. She didn't.

Slightly limping, Fang started to walk back. She was going to fix this.

* * *

Arriving at her doorstep, dusk was already settling in. She lifted her arm to punch in the security code and was slightly startled of the amount of blood spattered about her arm. And her fingers. Oops- well that could wait.

Going in, she quickly scanned for Lightning to no avail. Maybe she's upstairs.

After gently putting down her lance back in its place, she went up the stairs.

She was wrong though- for who awaited her in their room wasn't Lightning.

It was Hope.

Both of them didn't say a word- silence lingering like a heavy smoke between them.

Fang was even more startled when Hope finally stood up and walked closer to her.

" Fang- Light told me you got hurt. Let me help?"

"….."

Light told him? Fang didn't know what to say- two setups in a day? It's either that she was stupid to be easily played like this- or maybe..

When Fang didn't say anything, Hope hesitated, but steeling himself, he gently grabbed her arm and started inspecting it.

" Hmm.. at this state I can only see a couple of cuts, and bruises- nothing dangerous. but you would need to wash it off before-"

" Hope. Sit down."

"….."

And so he did. Wanting to do nothing more than anger Fang, he sat down- on the floor. The chair he sat on was too far, and he wouldn't even try to sit on their bed.

Fang raised an eyebrow when she saw him plop down on the floor like that, making her tower over him.

So she sat down with him. On the floor.

And again, they just sat there in silence. Hope looking down because Fang was looking at him again.

" Fang- " Hope finally spoke up.

" Do you love her?"

His head snapped up, and he finally met her gaze. It was still sharp, but the ire in them was gone. It reminded him of Lightning's gaze.

" I love her, Fang. I do."

" And I don't have to tell you what will happen if you hurt her, right?"

" I won't-"

Fang laughs at that answer, and Hope continued to stare at her confusingly.

" You know that's what Snow said about Serah, right? He won't make her cry? Are you saying that you're-"

" I'm only human, Fang. I make mistakes- we all do."

At that, Fang's eyes soften. _Mistakes_.

She shook her head at the thought.

" I can't assure you that I won't make any mistakes, but I will do my very best to protect her and make her happy, Fang. I love her."

_" I love her."_

For a couple seconds, Fang didn't say anything- but then smiled, before patting him rather roughly on the back.

Oh yeah- her arm is still bloody. Oh well.

"I'll take your word for it, kid."

* * *

She had cleaned herself of all the grime and blood- and is now lying in the tub full of hot water.

Closing her eyes, she can hear footsteps.

It came closer and closer- and stopped. A while later she can hear clothes dropping on the floorboard.

Fang smiled.

And then the door opened and she slowly peeked one eye open.

A sliver of pink hair.

For a long moment, their gaze lingered.

A staring contest? She chuckled, and scooted over.

She welcomed the extra pair of limbs tangling about hers.

And their gaze met again- although this time, Fang could get a better look at Lightning's gorgeous eyes.

She wasn't mad. She could tell. Thank the heavens.

_Oh_ thank the heavens.

She smiled widely and lifted up one hand to Lightning- who accepted it.

Fang pulled her close and turned her around- so that her back is to Fang's chest.

She could hear her heart beat.

" I'm sorry, Light."

muffled words- for Fang was burrying her head to her pink mess of a hair.

Fang moved up, so that she was resting her chin on Lightning's shoulder- and she repeated.

" I'm sorry."

Staring at their intertwined hands, Lightning sighed and lifted up her other hand to carress Fang's cheek.

" You're lucky I love you."

" I know."

She certainly felt that way. And so she burries her head in the crook of Light's neck again.

Kissing the area there, she smiles as she felt Lightning leaning back into her. Her arms tightened around her lover's, and Fang swore that she could almost fucking cry.

" I know."

Damn, she's one lucky bastard.

* * *

**AN** : oh geez. It's halfway through April, whoops. School will end soon enough though. I thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and I hope you guys liked this one.

I think the ending was a bit rushed, I don't know. I debated upon making this longer, but it'd just be either Light's POV or .. smut. Lol.

Again, thanks for reading and reviews are warmly welcomed.

oh, and by the way- this was also a prompt fill for Fangrai-Forever, albeit with a twist.

**Prompt #96**

_In which Lightning can't decide if she wants to punch Fang in the face or kiss her until she is breathless._

The twist being it's Fang who- oh you know.


End file.
